


Enchanted Evening

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Enchanted Evening

**Title:** Enchanted Evening  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley, others. ;)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** Er, non-human sex implied?  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #31: Romance  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** It was the perfect setting for romance.

  
~

Enchanted Evening

~

It was dusk, the perfect time for romance. Neville lit the floating candles, their soft glow providing the ambience for what he hoped would happen that evening.

“Perfect,” he breathed. “No one could resist this.”

“I know I couldn’t,” a soft voice purred in his ear.

Neville sighed, relaxing into Bill’s arms. “Isn’t it brilliant?” he murmured.

“It’s giving me ideas.”

Neville chuckled, dragging Bill out of the greenhouse. “This isn’t for us,” he reminded him. Casting one last glance at his beloved Mimbulus and its mate snuggled up next to it, he smiled and left them to their date.

~


End file.
